Saix is MIA
by XxCrimsonOblivionxX
Summary: Oh no! Saix is missing! But where did he go? What evil and scary plans has Xemnas cooked up? Join Roxas, Axel and another accomplice which I wont mention and solve these crazy mysteries! Some humor but not much. Please read! :
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY, (except the idea) **_

_**THIS STORY DOES NOT HAVE;  
**_

_**SWEARING  
**_

_**boyxboy pairings  
**_

_**girlxgirl pairings  
**_

* * *

Xemnas was happily (or so it would seem) sitting at his desk in his comfortable lazy boy chair reading all the daily reports on the computer while sipping a cup of black coffee. The daily reports mostly consisted of basic daily things that needed to be done, almost like a check list, but on the computer. (Because why waste paper?)

Each member had their own profiles to look at on the computer too, their profiles consisted of, their location, how many hearts they collected, what level they were on and their progress for today's mission.

Xemnas was currently looking over Luxord's profile. It showed his name, number and title and the top of the page and all the other information listed below it.

Everything seemed to be properly done in Luxord's profile,

**NAME; **Luxord **NUMBER;** 10 **TITLE;** The Gambler of Fate 

**LOCATION: **wonderland

**LAST CHECK IN; **about 1 hour ago

**TOTAL HEARTS COLLECTED;... 2,397**

**% OF PROGRESS;... 92%**

**LEVEL; ...236**

* * *

The watches itself had a tracking device on it, so nosy Xemnas could see EXACTLY where they were, how long they spent in that spot and how long it took for them to complete their mission.

Also every time they defeated a heartless, the watch could somehow count the number of hearts collected and was programmed into the watch. It also showed what level they were on and their progress during their mission so Xemnas could see if anyone was slacking. All the members' watches connected to Xemnas' computer in his Office of Nothingness so he could see everything and ANYTHING.

The Superior sipped his cup of coffee and continued to the next profile, which was Demyx.

**NAME;** Demyx **NUMBER;**9 **TITLE;** The Melodious Nocturne

**LOCATION;** Bed room 

**LAST CHECK IN;** about 12 hours ago 

**TOTAL HEARTS COLLECTED;** **... 673**

**% OF PROGRESS;... 0%**

**LEVEL;... 57**

* * *

The superior was displeased at this.

**IN A CERTAIN SOMEBODYS ROOM**

"No...Don't go there... no... NO LUCY! No!" Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne mumbled in his sleep as he rolled over from side to side, drooling a bit. He had always had strange dreams of a girl named Lucy, nobody knew why, not even Demyx.

He snored loudly for only a brief few seconds before he breathed the name, "Lucy..." once again. Finally, after a few passing minutes, the lazy Demyx opened his blue sleepy eyes.

"Huh? Lucy? Hmm... Must've been dreaming again..." He said to only himself. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of his plain white bed (which he'd rather have be blue) and read the numbers he didn't want to,

"10; 30! Holy peanut butter jelly fish sammiches! I should've been up at least four hours ago!" He exclaimed as he jumped up and quickly ran over to his white drawers to find his black Organization cloak. He changed out of his blue Finding Nemo pajamas faster than he had ever done before and into his black cloak.

Failing to make sure he made his bed, (which would make the Superior happy if he did) he ran out the door and into the Castle's kitchen, which wasn't that far down the hall. It was all empty, something Demyx never saw before. It was strange without any members in here, but they were out on missions like they were supposed to.

He opened a cupboard door to find his favorite cereal, Cocoa Puffs and slammed it down on the counter top fast. Next, he grabbed a spoon from the silver ware drawer and milk from the fridge. He combined the ingredients and sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and dug his spoon into his bowl full of chocolaty crunchy goodness.

**IN TWILIGHT TOWN**

Roxas and his partner in crime Axel had just defeated a Novashadow in the Station Heights area in Twilight Town. Roxas was bent over with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath after the epicness of the battle,

"Man that was a little hard don'tcha think Axel?" Roxas, the key of Destiny asked between pants.

"No, I mean, all you really gotta do is block when they charge man, that way you can get a few seconds to deal some damage." Axel replied as his Chakarams dissipated.

"Oh…" Was Roxas' only reply as he was still trying to catch his breath. Axel slapped him on the back lightly

"Alright smart aleck, you did good. And no successful mission is complete without a little icing on the cake. C'mon" He suggested with Sarcasm at the words 'smart aleck'.

"But… don't we have to RTC?" Roxas asked as he lifted up his head to look at his buddy as he still panted. Axel scratched the back of his head and replied,

"Oh yeah, right, I forgot about these new device watch things that Xemnas makes us wear, he'll track us and find out we didn't complete our mission on time."

"Darn Xemnas, why does he like to monitor us all the time?" The blonde inquired as he stood straight up and crossed his arms.

"Maybe because he's hiding something from us…" Axel conjectured under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked as he raised his eyebrows. Axel squinted his eyes and gave a small smile and said,

"Why do you think he lets nobody in his office? Or why do you think he needs to know where we are 24/7? I'm pretty sure he's up to something and he doesn't want us to know or find out. Got it Memorized?" The pyro pointed his index finger to his head while asking the final question.

"Well, it is a bit strange, but we should RTC before he thinks that were acting strange." Roxas suggested eagerly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right… Hey! I just got an idea!" Axel exclaimed as he stretched out his arm and summoned a corridor.

"Ok but first tell me the warnings I should look out for." Roxas replied as he took a couple steps toward the corridor.

"Warnings? Pfft, c'mon Roxas you worry too much, so anyway, how about you, me and maybe someone else who's sneaky enough and such, try and find out what the old boss man's up to. And, c'mon, it'll be fun!" Axel exhorted as he gestured a hand in the air to make it more convincing. Roxas took a few more steps toward the corridor almost as if he was eluding Axel's suggestions.

Without a word Roxas stepped through the corridor and was swallowed up by darkness, leaving Axel a few steps behind.

"Huh, wonder what's up with him…" The red headed pyro asked himself aloud before he stepped through the darkness.

* * *

**BACK WITH THE LAZY MAN**

As Demyx finished his bowl of chocolaty goodness he set his bowl in the sink and took off to the grey Area to meet up with Saix to carry out today's mission.

He exited the hallway that led to the Grey Area only to find that Saix wasn't in his usual spot.

"Saix?" Demyx hollered as he searched around the room with his eyes. Nobody was around, it was empty, and the only thing heard was Demyx's echo…

**END; where is Saix? What is the Superior hiding? Who will be Axel and Roxas' accomplice? Will Roxas even join Axel? Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel! Thanks for reading and please review! :) **


	2. Recruiting Zexion and disturbing info

_**Disclaimer; I do not own KH or anything either. The song that Xemnas sings is by CAKE. (Which I do not own ok?)**_

"Saix!" Demyx hollered a final time after one of his comrades walked in.

"Demyx," Xaldin's voice started, "Stop shouting! What is wrong? If you've misplaced your heartless companion he's-"

"It's Saix, Xaldy! Saix is gone!"

Demyx interrupted as he threw his hands in the air. Xaldin crossed his arms over his chest, something he did when he was annoyed.

"Well, did it ever occur to you that Lord Xemnas is in a meeting?" Xaldin, the whirlwind lancer suggested with a straight face.

"Ohh…" Demyx said with a frown, "I never thought of that..."

"Where were you today Demyx? I didn't see you report to Saix this morning." Xaldin asked as he gestured his hand.

"Um w-well I uh…" Demyx stuttered.

"You what?" Xaldin pried

"Well, I kinda woke up a little late today and uh, I had some Cocoa puffs! Yeah! And they were very good too! Oh, and then I thought about those stupid kids and that they should give the Trixx rabbit some Trixx cereal and-"

"Demyx." Xaldin interrupted.

"I mean, how could they be so selfish?"

"Demyx!"

"What are they teaching kids now a days?"

"DEMYX!" This time Xaldin was furious.

"Yes Xaldy?" Demyx asked oh-so innocently.

"You're not answering my question." He replied simply with an angered expression.

"Oh right," Demyx started, "What was the question again?"

Xaldin face palmed himself, and sighed saying, "Never mind, I would rather not waist valuable time explaining to you simple things." Then he turned on his heel and left the room.

"Hmm... I wonder what Xaldy's problem is…" Pondered the Melodious Nocturne. Just then two voices were heard after the closing of a portal. Demyx spun around to see Larxene and Zexion and it seemed like they were in an argument.

"Oh, so you're saying it's my fault?!" Larxene hollered as she stepped out of the portal behind Zexion.

"Larxene…" He said silently, "Just forget it."

"Hey!" Demyx greeted excitedly with a big grin.

"Hello Demyx." Zexion replied with a sigh.

"Pfft, whatever." Larxene, the Savage Nymph said with a flick of her wrist. The portal closed and Zexion made his way to a couch and asked,

"Demyx, where were you this morning?"

"Well uh-" Demyx began to mutter.

"Oh, he probably didn't get up on time AGAIN so we could pick up his slack." Larxene rudely interrupted after taking off the glove on her right hand and examining her nails.

"Larxene, I wasn't asking you," The Cloaked Schemer started as he sat down and summoned his Lexicon to read. "Unless you're name is also Demyx." She replied with a simple "Hmph!" Her eyes scanned the room to where the spot Saix was usually standing,

"Hey, where is that good for nothing Saix?' She asked as she crossed her arms.

"That's what I been tryna to tell ya! You see, I came down here to report for my missions and the old moon man wasn't here!" The Melodious Nocturne explained as he made frequent hand movements to make it seem more dramatic.

"Well, that's nice, thanks for sharing with the class." Larxene replied sarcastically as she put her glove back on and sat on a couch across from the Schemer.

"He's probably in a meeting Demyx." Zexion suggested as he flipped a page in his Lexicon.

"Yeah, but Xemmy will be mad!" Demyx exclaimed in a nervous tone.

"Well, maybe if you would have gotten up on time, none of this would've happened." The Schemer replied with much exaggeration. Demyx frowned and suddenly another dark corridor had appeared.

"Luxord…"The Schemer mumbled. Just then as Zexion said, Luxord had walked right out with a big grin on his face. The corridor had disappeared and he turned his head to look at everybody as if expecting them to say something.

"What is it now?" Larxene asked a little agitated. Just then the Gambler of Fate opened his mouth not to speak, but to sing!

"There's… munny over here! Munny over there! I see munny everywhere!"

Demyx, Larxene and Zexion turned their attention to Luxord with their mouths agape. Luxord began swinging his arms and spinning in circles and sang again,

"There's munny in my nose! Munny in my toes! I see munny that is gross!" The trio just kept on staring at the scene before them, dumbstruck. Then he began to sing again,

"There's munny in my cat! Munny in my hat! I see munny-" Just then Luxord fell to the floor with a THUD after a certain somebody's Lexicon had hit him directly in the face. Larxene and Demyx snapped out of their trance and blinked a few times,

"Luxy!" Demyx yelled and ran to the Gambler's side.

"Finally, it's about time somebody shut him up." Said the Nymph who brushed off invisible dust from her cloak. Just then, another dark corridor appeared and out came Axel and Roxas.

"Whoa, back up, back up," The pyro started as he put both his hands up in the stop sign position. "What is Luxord doing on the floor?" Larxene immediately pointed her finger at Zexion.

"Ah, perfect. Just the guy we need for our secret mission." Axel thought to himself.

"Somebody needed to shut him up." Zexion retorted as he retrieved his book and sat back on the couch. Roxas was unaware of what was really going on; instead he was talking to the moogle and buying things with his munny.

"Hey, Zexion can I have a word with you?" Axel asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, totally ignoring the whole Luxord situation. The Schemer looked up from his book to look at Axel.

"What is it Axel?" Zexion asked as he rose from the couch and walked toward Axel.

"Follow me." Axel replied and he made his way out of the Grey Area. The Schemer followed the pyro into the hallway that led out of the grey area. Axel came to a halt after a few steps and crossed his arms,

"Saix has assigned me to recruit just ONE member for a top secret mission." He lied as he gestured his hand.

"Does the Superior know of this?" Asked the Cloaked Schemer.

"Oh yeah, the boss man knows, so anyway he told me to recruit a very sly and smart member and my first thought was you, so are you up to it?"

"Hold on, let me check my schedule for a moment." The schemer reached into his cloak pocket and pulled out a black leather daily planner and opened it. Axel drummed his fingers on his arm impatiently.

"Let's see… reading, reading, harass Larxene, reading, and harass her some more, reading, reading, reading…" Zexion listed in his head. Axel sighed, still very impatient.

"You know what?" He asked.

"Hmm?"

"This stuff can wait, I'm not busy at all today." He replied as he tossed his planner onto the floor.

"Good choice smarty pants, now what was exactly in that planner anyway?"Axel inquired as he uncrossed his arms.

"Oh, things that I can do later, now about the mission?"

"Oh, right. So you see Xemnas has been uh I don't know if you've noticed but, do you think he's been oh, I don't know, a little over protective?"

"Are you trying to say that you don't like the idea of having the watches so that Xemnas can find out whose slacking and not make us pick up the slack and you think he's hiding something because of this idea he came up with?" Zexion asked as he gestured his hand.

"Um, yeah." Axel replied sounding unsure of himself.

"Me too. I say we investigate what he's really doing in that office of his."

"You read my mind, I'll get Roxas and I'll meet you in the hallway of his office."

"Sounds good Axel." Zexion then teleported in a corridor of darkness and into said hallway. Axel strolled back into the Grey Area to grab his buddy.

"Hey, Roxas. Let's go." He announced. Roxas was just about to grab a just paid for bottle of potion when his friend snagged him by the hood of his cloak and dragged him into a corridor of darkness.

* * *

**IN THE HALL THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE**

"Hey why's Zexion here?" The key of destiny asked as he sat down on the floor in front of Xemnas's office door with the other two.

"He's helping us." Replied Axel in a whisper. Zexion pressed his ear against the door to see if he could hear anything.

"Hear anything?" Roxas asked quietly.

* * *

**IN XEMNAS'S OFFICE**

Xemnas had gotten up out of his chair with a squeak and walked over to bright neon pink colored radio that was set on a coffee table in the middle of a trio of couches.

"Ahh, nothing could make this day any better than a little music…" He told himself.

* * *

**BACK IN THE HALL THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE**

"What's going on in there?" Axel queried as he leaned back against the wall.

"I think he just got out of his chair." Said Zexion, "And now he's walked somewhere else, he just said something but I can't decipher it clearly."

"Well, what do you think he said?" Axel pried.

"It sounded like he said, you're not going to believe this but…muffins are cooked today, butter the little mutants."

"What?" Roxas asked suddenly as his mouth was agape.

"You don't think…" Started Axel.

"Yes, I do." Agreed Zexion as he moved his ear away from the door and looked at the two.

"H-he's gonna eat us?" Roxas inquired as he stuttered in fear.

"Nobody calls me a mutant!" Axel announced more loudly than he should have.

* * *

**XEMNAS'S OFFICE**

Xemnas pressed a black power button on the radio and a snare drum started to play along with a light electric guitar.

* * *

"Shh..." Zexion hushed them, "I hear music." He pressed his ear against the door again and listened.

"Music? The superior hates music, what song is it?" Axel asked. Zexion replied by hushing him again.

* * *

After a few blows of trumpets Xemnas sang slowly along to the music,

"I am an Opera Singer

I stand on painted Tape

It tells me where I'm going

And where to throw my cape

I call my co-star's brother

I call my co-star's name

I play both good and evil parts

I sing to Verdi's play"

* * *

Zexion was listening to Xemnas singing when he announced,

"I have some very disturbing information."

"What? What? What? What is it? Tell us!" Roxas begged excitedly. Axel just peered up not looking that interested.

"Xemnas is singing." Zexoin replied with a slight chuckle. Axel's jaw just dropped,

"The superior can't sing! This is ridiculous! Let me hear!" He conjectured. The pyro pushed Zexion aside making him fall backwards landing on his back on the floor and pressed his ear against the door. Roxas and Zexion were snorting with laughter.

* * *

Xemnas continued singing,

"And every single morning

By 10 AM I'm dressed

My rehearsals last for hours and hours

With diligence I have been blessed

Some people they call me monster

Some people they call me saint

My talent feeds my darker side

Yet no one will complain"

* * *

Axel heard enough and fell backwards holding his sides and shook with laughter. The three just lay on the floor laughing for a few minutes and listened to Xemnas once again, but this time all three ears were pressed up against the door.

* * *

"I am an opera singer

I sing in foreign lands

I've sung for kings in Europe

And emperors in Japan

And after each performance

People stand around and wait

Just to tell me that they love my voice

Just to tell me that I'm great

I am an opera singer

I will sing when you're all dead

I sing the mountains crumbling apart

I sing what can't be said

I am an opera singer

I sing in foreign lands

Most people seem to know my name

Or at least know who I am." Xemnas finished his song and sat back down at his chair with a squeak and continued over looking everyone's profile.

* * *

The three were still having their laughing fit; it lasted for at least ten minutes when suddenly Axel spoke up saying in between laughter,

"O-ok, we f-found out what he's b-been doing i-in his o-office."

"Right, so it's not anything THAT suspicious, right?" Roxas mentioned as he sat up on the floor.

"Suspicious? C'mon! What kind of Superior sings?" Axel retorted. Zexion got up from the floor and asked,

"Have any of you heard of Saix's disappearance?"

"No, you mean he's gone?" Axel asked with a little excitement.

"I heard Demyx announce that Saix was missing this afternoon that is why he didn't report for his missions." Zexion explained.

"Can you smell him anywhere?" Roxas asked. The Schemer sniffed the air and replied,

"The strange thing is, is that I cannot."

"No missions? I like this already!" Exclaimed Axel as he brought his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"But, Xemnas wouldn't be too happy." Roxas mentioned with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're right. Hey! We should start our own search party!" Axel exclaimed.

"A party? Cool, is there gonna be any ice cream?" Roxas asked. The pyro just replied with a slam of his palm to his forehead.

"Never mind Roxas." He muttered.

"Ok, let's gather the information we have already." Said Zexion, "First, we know he's probably been missing since early this afternoon, right?"

"Uh-huh." Axel replied.

"Maybe we should see if anyone else has seen him." The Schemer added.

"Shouldn't we ask Xemnas where he is?" Roxas asked.

"No, let's leave the boss man out of this, it would be better if he didn't know, got it memorized?" The flurry of dancing flames replied as he pointed his index fingers to his head, asking the famous question. "Besides, he doesn't like getting disturbed, get it memorized." The pyro added.

"But, nobody would've seen him if he disappeared when everyone was doing their missions." Roxas mentioned as he stood up and did a thinking pose.

"True…" Zexion added. "Maybe we should visit other worlds and see if I can get a scent of him."

"Good idea, I say we hit Port Royal first, I kinda like it there." Axel suggested as he raised a finger in the air.

"No way man! I say Agrabah!" Roxas retorted.

"Ugh, you both are such imbeciles; Halloween Town is the way to go." Zexion replied as he gestured his hand.

"Hey, I came up with the idea to start a search party, I think I should decide." The pyro exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you lied! You said this was a party! There's no party without ice cream! And I don't see any balloons either!" Roxas raised his voice as he placed his hands on his hips. Zexion just sighed. The pyro then opened a corridor of darkness and grabbed Roxas by the hood of his cloak and dragged him in, followed by Zexion.

* * *

**IN THE HALLWAY THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE**

As Larxene was strolling out of the grey area and into the Hallway that could possibly be, a little black book caught her attention.

"What's this?" She asked herself as she bent down and picked it up. The Nymph flipped the book opened and recognized the Schemers hand writing. Today's date was written at the top followed by a list of things to do. She scanned her eyes down the list and noticed how it only consisted of reading and harassing her. Her eyes widened at the sight and she slammed the book closed and shoved it in her pocket.

"Oh he's gonna get it!" She exclaimed as she punched her palm.

"Revenge is just so sweet, sweeter than sugar like the sugar I had in my maple syrup which I put on my blueberry pancakes…" She suddenly stopped talking aloud when she noticed herself rambling.

"Wait, I'm getting too far into this…" She thought.

* * *

**END; Thanks for reading! This seemed to be a little bit of a long chapter, but I hope you liked it! So anyways… Will they find Saix? Will Xemnas reveal his talents to the other members? What is Larxene's sweet revenge plan? Tune in next time, same bat time, same bat channel!**


	3. The search for Saix

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING IN THIS ENTIRE STORY OK? OK.**_

"Aright, Zexion do you get a sniff of him?" Axel asked as he and numbers 13 and 6 were walking the dusty dirt paths of Port Royal. Horse carriages flooded the road, making dust fly into everyone's faces. The trotting of hooves and the conversations of many could be heard and many people in ragged clothing walked along the dusty street. Boarded up homes towered the streets along with many business.

The Schemer then sniffed the air and answered,

"I cannot get a whiff of him whatsoever." Axel pulled out a sheet of paper from his cloak pocket along with a red colored marker and swiftly swiped the tip on the paper creating a check mark next to the name Port Royal.

"Alright, next?" The pyro asked.

"Halloween town definitely." Zexion replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you think Roxas?" Axel asked as he stuffed the paper back into his pocket and turned around to see… nothing.

"Hey! Where did he go?" He exclaimed.

"It seems he has gone missing… but where?" Zexion mused aloud.

"Beats me…" Axel pondered. Just then the pattering of footsteps was heard and the two spun around to see Roxas running towards them with a crowd of people behind him carrying pitchforks and torches.

"RUN!" Roxas' voice emitted loudly as he was trying to keep up his pace. Zexion and Axel turned to look at each other for a second and then took off running.

"They're gaining on us!" Roxas managed to yell, his voice echoing as he was running out of breath. Just then Zexion took a sharp turn and grabbed Axel's arm and hid in an alley way in between two buildings. The two panted for a while until Axel managed to ask,

"What about Roxas?"

"Just watch and wait." Zexion asserted as he stopped his panting. Axel raised one eyebrow higher than the other in confusion.

The screams of Roxas got louder and the yelling of the mob was getting closer.

Zexion began to count aloud quietly, "3…2…1…" He then stuck his arm out into the street and as soon as Roxas ran by, he grabbed him by his cloak and pulled him in instantly. It happened so fast that the mob actually thought that Roxas had just disappeared into thin air.

"What did you do?" The Schemer asked with much annoyance as he roughly let go of Roxas.

"One, that was epic, and two, I was just minding my own business when this lady walked up to me and offered me some ice cream if I helped her out with a job." The key of Destiny replied as he dusted himself off.

"And..?" Axel pried.

"And so I asked her what the job was and she replied, 'to clean the stables'. And I don't like that sort of thing. And then she showed me the ice cream, and boy, did it look good. It was Sea Salt supreme with chocolate chips and strawberry syrup drizzled over the top with little sprinkles…" Roxas began to drool as he was explaining the situation and he was staring intently at a wall.

Axel snapped his fingers a few times in the ice cream obsessed boys face. Instantly, Roxas snapped out of the trance and shook his head and began to speak once again,

"So I took the ice cream and ran..."

"What?" Axel asked with a bewildered expression.

"You mean you almost got yourself killed over ice cream?" Zexion asked.

"Uh-huh…" Roxas replied as he crossed his arms and looked away in guilt. (Or was it?)

"Roxas! Why did you do that?" The pyro inquired as he gestured his hands angrily.

"Nevermind, let's get out of here." Zexion suggested. He then opened a dark corridor and stepped through, followed by Axel.

**IN THE HALL THAT COULD POSSIBLY BE**

Demyx was roaming the halls of the Castle That Never Was when he came to a halt at the sound of yelling that came from the Superior's office. The melodious Nocturne then pressed his ear against the door to listen.

**IN THE OFFICE OF NOTHINGNESS**

"DARN YOU SAIX!" Xemnas yelled as he slammed a fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry Superior but it wasn't there." Saix replied as calmly as possible.

Demyx gasped and excitedly, "Saix is back! Oh no! Xemmy will be mad at me!"

""What do you mean it wasn't there? I specifically wanted it to be done today! But no!" Xemnas complained as he again, angrily slammed his fist on his desk.

"I'm sorry Xemnas. I will check back tomorrow." Replied the moon man.

"It needs to be completed today! Today, or no day!" Xemnas bellowed angrily.

"Alright Superior, I will check the stock in Port Royal."

"No, no, no! I want the ones from Twilight Town!"

"I'm sorry Superior, but I've already checked."

"Check again or I'll have you turned into a dusk!" Saix swallowed hard to maintain his cool and said with a sigh,

"Yes Superior." And then vanished in a corridor of darkness.

"Yay! Saix is back! But what was that all about?" Demyx asked himself.

**HALLOWEEN TOWN**

"Ugh… I dread this place…" Axel complained as he stepped through the corridor and onto the stone pavement of Halloween Town. The wind was whistling by and the frequent howls of coyotes could be heard in the distance.

"Hey, can I go trick or treating?" Roxas asked as he stepped out.

"No, we are here only to find Saix." Zexion replied as he closed the portal and examined the town.

"Aww..." Roxas whined. "Can we come back here again so I can?"

"We'll see about that…" Axel muttered as he crossed his arms and sighed. Zexion sniffed the air and replied,

"No sign of him here either."

"Oh come on! This is gonna take days man!" Axel complained with a roll of his eyes.

"Can I get some candy now?" Roxas pleaded.

"No." Zexion replied.

"How about now?" This time he asked with big irresistible chibi eyes

"No." Zexion replied firmly as he ignored Roxas's look.

"Now?"

"No."

"Will you shut up?!" Axel exclaimed loudly as he threw his hands in the air. Roxas' chibi eyes immediately faded and into open wide ones at the sudden outburst. "Let's move on to our next destination!" Zexion and Roxas stopped bickering immediately and stared at one another for a moment with wide eyes. Then, they turned back to Axel.

"Alright! Next is Agrabah! Let's get going ok?" The pyro announced. He then summoned a corridor of darkness.

**LARXENE**

Larxene chuckled evilly, "This is going to be good… so good that- Oh I need to stop rambling..."

She thought aloud. She was in the Schemers room looking through his things to use as blackmail. She picked up a book, hoping that it would have any secrets about him or any members and opened it and only found that it was just a regular book and tossed it behind her.

"Doesn't he have anything?" She wondered a little bit agitated. She then picked up another black leather journal, similar to the one she found in the hallway and picked it up and skimmed through it.

"Why is everything of his black?" She thought. The nymph finally found something that caught her attention.

"Oh! Now THIS is good!"

The Trio portaled their way out of Halloween town and into the sandy world of Agrabah. The wind blew gently and with it sand was sand.

"This is getting us absolutely no where." Roxas muttered with a sigh as he walked lazily out of the corridor and kicked a pile of sand.

"We need to have a different strategy." Axel suggested, "This just isn't working."

"We've only been to three different worlds. You both act as if we have been doing this for days." Zexion stated as he crossed his arms and closed the portal.

"Maybe we should head back." Roxas suggested as he sighed again.

"We should, hey, maybe Saix is back." Axel agreed.

"Maybe…You know what? Let's go, maybe he is back." Zexion acceded as he reopened another corridor. The trio exited Agrabah and portaled their way into the grey area of the Castle That Never Was.

As Zexion stepped out he immediately sniffed the air.

"Smell anything?" Axel asked as he came out right behind him.

"I in fact do." The Schemer responded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh! Do you smell him?" Roxas asked excitedly as he ran out last. Zexion closed the portal and said,

"Only a faint smell, like he's been here but isn't anymore."

"Oh, so you mean he came back and then he left?" Axel asked while crossing his arms, "That's strange, Saix NEVER goes anywhere, he's always in that spot of his."

"It is strange…" Zexion agreed.

"Ok first we find out that Xemnas is acting weird, then we find out that he can sing, next we find Saix has been missing and after that we find that he came back here and left again." Roxas explained as he counted on his fingers the matter of steps it took.

Just then the echoing of frequent thumps of footsteps came from the Hallway that could Possibly Be. And out came Demyx running towards the trio.

"Hey! Guess what I found out!" He exclaimed excitedly with a big grin.

"What? That milk comes from cows?" Axel asked amusingly with a chuckle.

"No! Saix was here! He came back! He's going into Twilight Town!" The melodious Nocturne proudly replied at the information he was giving them. Finally he found out something before anyone else did.

"What's he doing there?" Zexion inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure but Xemnas told him to go back there." Demyx replied

"Oh?" Axel asked, "So THAT's where he's been all day."

"To Twilight Town!" Roxas exclaimed as he raised a finger in the air with a big grin stretched across his face.

**END; Thanks for reading! What are Xemnas and SAix up to? What are they hiding from everybody? What is Larxene's devilish plan? Find out next time! Same bat time, same bat channel.**


	4. Saix is found and Roxas is a girl!

**DISCLAIMER; ME NO OWN KH**

_Axel; were back for another amazing adventure!_

_Roxas; this time, can I get ice cream?_

_Zexion; Just shut up and get on with it._

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON SAIX IS MIA:**

"OK first we find out that Xemnas is acting weird, then we find out that he can sing, next we find Saix has been missing and after that we find that he came back here and left again." Roxas explained as he counted on his fingers the matter of steps it took.

Just then the echoing of frequent thumps of footsteps came from the Hallway that could Possibly Be. And out came Demyx running towards the trio.

"Hey! Guess what I found out!" He exclaimed excitedly with a big grin.

"What? That milk comes from cows?" Axel asked amusingly with a chuckle.

"No! Saix was here! He came back! He's going into Twilight Town!" The melodious Nocturne proudly replied at the information he was giving them. Finally he found out something before anyone else did.

"What's he doing there?" Zexion inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure but Xemnas told him to go back there." Demyx replied

"Oh?" Axel asked, "So THAT'S where he's been all day."

"To Twilight Town!" Roxas exclaimed as he raised a finger in the air with a big grin stretched across his face.

**IN TWILIGHT TOWN  
**

Axel, Zexion and Roxas had just epically teleported to Twilight Town where they were told Saix headed to from Demyx. They stepped out into a bare alleyway with nobody in sight. The alleyway was almost an orange shade of a stone paved path that lead around shops and tall buildings up a mountain side.

"It's quiet… TOO quiet." Roxas stated as he then summoned his key blade and got into a battle stance.

"Roxas! What are you doing? There's no heartless around! Put that away before someone sees!" Axel quickly responded as he stretched out an arm in front of him to prevent him to fight anything.

"But in movies its places like these where the dudes get mobbed and stuff." Roxas replied as his key blade disappeared.

"Roxas were NOT in a move, got it memorized?" He gave a sigh and his 'got it memorized?' finger to the head thing before saying, "Now Zexion do your thing."

Zexion inhaled through his nose and said,

"He's definitely here all right."

"But where exactly?" The blonde spiky haired teen inquired.

"Who knows, that's why you're going to find out." The pyro replied as he crossed his arms and peered up into a three story buildings window. An evil smile began to form on his lips.

"Me? Why me? Zexion's here too you know!" Said Roxas as his voice grew into a more worried tone. He followed Axel's gaze into the window. Why is Axel so intrigued by the clothes and accessories shop window?

"What are you coming at Axel?" The schemer asked who looked rather confused.

"Well, we can't just go looking for Saix and then have him recognize us; he'd go berserk and have us killed by his bloody claws and jaws." Replied the pyro who then turned to face Zexion. "If you know what I mean." He added quietly.

Zexion was still confused as to what he was getting at. Then he peered up to what Roxas was staring at, and then it hit him.

"Oh I see, yes Roxas it seems you're the only one who can go looking for Saix. He won't even recognize you…" He also began to smirk evilly and Roxas was nervous. He turned around to face the two and was catching on to what they were saying.

"No… you don't mean…"

"Time to get pretty…" Axel stated while summoning his chakrams. "Get him." He added evilly with a small chuckle. Roxas began to get wide eyed and made a run for his life. But he couldn't go that far because that's when Zexion casted a blizzard spell on him.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER AFTER MUCH UNTHAWING…..**

"Guy's this is ridiculous, do I HAVE to wear this dress?" Roxas asked embarrassed from a dressing room inside the clothes and accessories shop.

Axel chuckled, "You'll get an ice cream if you do." Usually ice cream motivated Roxas to do the impossible. But to wear a dress? Nu uh no way.

"No way!" Roxas replied firmly.

"I'll get you sea salt supreme with extra chocolate sauce…" Axel said convincingly.

Inside the small 5x5 dressing room small drool puddles began to form on the floor.

"MUST…RESIST…." Roxas thought in his mind.

"Axel," Zexion began, "I highly doubt this is going to work. Maybe we-"

The dressing room door flung open.

"**FOR THE ICE CREAM AND BEYOND!"** Roxas came out with his hands on his hips with a proud look in a pink…frilly…dress with a pink bow that tied around his waist and was tied in the back. Not to mention the white tights or the blonde curly long hair wig, the pink pumps, or the pink headband in his hair.

Zexion and Axel looked at each other, dumbstruck and wide eyed and turned to face Roxas as if they didn't believe what was going on. After a few quiet seconds they burst into laughter and fell on their backs.

**AT A SHOP IN TWILIGHT TOWN (WITH SAIX)**

"I told you before and I'll tell you again sir, we ran out of stock a few days ago. Check back tomorrow when were refilled." A store clerk woman said rather annoyed.

"But what you don't understand is, is that it's an emergency." Demanded Saix trying to keep his cool.

**LARXENE**

"AHAHA! He'll never EVER want to mess with me EVER and I mean EVER again!" Larxene announced with evil chuckles as she began to tie a trip wire inside the Schemers room right in front of his door.

"Once he sets this off it's gonna be heaven for me! Oh revenge is just so sweet, sweeter than honey, even sweeter than the honey I put on my cereal for breakfast, which is high in vitamins and minerals…Oh here I go again!"

**BACK WITH THE TRIO**

The three managed to leave the shop without Zexion or Axel dying from laughter. They were now trying to get Roxas to leave and look for Saix.

"Come on Roxas, it's not like anyone will know it's you." Axel said comfortingly.

"Yeah with a name like Roxy nobody will EVER know it's you." Zexion replied sarcastically.

"Besides, you get ice cream, and what's not worth doing to get a reward like that huh?" Axel added convincingly.

"You're right! For the ice cream!" Roxas exclaimed reassuring himself.

"Uh huh that's right." Said Axel patting Roxas' ugh I mean Roxy's back a few times. "Don't die on me now…" With a slight push from Axel Roxas ran off.

"He's a dead man." Stated Zexion as he crossed his arms and watched Roxas disappear in the distance.

"Yep, did you see the way he runs in those heels? I mean what girl runs like that?"

"Oh and I suppose you know how?"

"Uhh, no I don't. Well he'll notify us when he's found him." Replied Axel quickly changing the subject.

"How?"

Axel then pulled out a device from the pocket of his cloak. "By a camera I put on his headband. I can see exactly where he is, see?" He gave the small rectangular screen to Zexion who watched Roxas fall on his face trying to run in the heels.

"Impressive, did you do this by yourself?"

"You could say that…"

* * *

_**END; ****Yay! Finally an update! The next chapter should be out soon enough! What is Saix doing at the beauty store? Will Roxas die from his dreadful heels or will Saix get to him first? Tune in next time! Same bat time, same bat channel! **_


End file.
